In recent years, information terminals capable of communicating, for example, smartphones and tablet personal computers (PCs), have been rapidly propagated and such trend is expected to continue and thus, conventional feature phones and existing smartphones are expected to be replaced.
Based on statistical data, a number of smartphones released in 2011 was expected to increase by 60% compared to the number released in 2010, and the number to be released in 2015 is expected to surpass a majority, for example 54.4%, of mobile phones released.
Hence, the information terminals, for example, smartphones, may not be excluded from an environment, such as, a military communication environment, in which communication security and data leakage prevention are considered critical factors.
In a number of countries, including the United States, measures are being initiated for application to smartphones, for example, an iPhone, interworking with military equipment for military tactics and strategies.
However, such smart mobile devices may be exposed to a universal communication network, for example, wireless fidelity (WiFi) and Bluetooth, and thus, data may be leaked through an external memory device and a malignant code may be installed in a terminal to extract the data. Thus, reinforced information security for the devices is necessary.